Jack, the Pack and More
by bbll22
Summary: *CHAPTER 4 NOW UP* Miss Jenny and the Pack love to work and here are some stories featuring Sodor's premier Construction Crew! From meeting a new Fork-lift truck to being amazed by a Submarine, the Pack are here to stay! Reviews are welcome!
1. Fiona's the Boss

Lee's Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends

Stories

**Fiona's the Boss**

Miss Jenny Packard's the Pack can at times be like the Fat Controller's engines. Byron likes to feel important like Gordon, Oliver is big and strong like Henry, Kelly is old and reliable like Edward and Alfie is cheeky like Percy, but as more works comes in, the real lack of a leader at times can be an issue as Miss Jenny can't always monitor the team. A new member was arriving soon anyway and Miss Jenny hoped they might step up to the plate.

Nelson arrived at Brendam Docks the next morning as a crane lowered the new member of the Pack onto Nelson's back. They were only a small Fork-lift truck with a gleaming paint scheme of grey and purple all over them.  
"You're Fiona I gather…" Nelson said happily.  
"Of course…" Fiona said grandly. "Who else was it going to be? Is Miss Jenny bringing in other fork-lift trucks too? I hope not…"  
"Don't be silly!" Nelson said. "I just didn't know if you liked to be called something other than Fiona."  
"Well why would that happen?" Fiona scowled. "My name is Fiona. It will always be Fiona. Nothing more, nothing less - always Fiona." Nelson left the conversation at that and soon went along to the Pack warehouse. Fiona wouldn't just be helping out on site; she'd be helping in the earlier stages from the ordering of materials to the collecting of them. Miss Jenny rather hoped she'd be a usual addition. Fiona was soon unloaded into the warehouse where Miss Jenny and the foreman were waiting. The foreman had a big list of equipment and necessities for the new construction site. Fiona was going to be here for a good while.  
"Spades and shovels!" commanded the foreman to Fiona for her first collection. Her driver put her into action and soon she zoomed along. Her bright flashing yellow beacon warned men in the warehouse of her presence and slowly she picked up crates and pallets with her fork-lift prongs.  
"Easy-peesy Fiona's going along at a breezy…" Fiona sang to herself cheerily as Miss Jenny and the foreman rattled off more and more requirements from the list. Soon, it was all loaded and ready for the Pack and the work was about to begin. Fiona soon did her best to catch up but she was not as fast the rest of the Pack. "Typical…" Fiona muttered to herself. "Forgotten about before I've even really begun…"

The Pack were helping out with the construction of a new community centre and work had already got underway thanks to Ned and Patrick but the rest of the Pack were now into help. Isobella along with Fiona was helping bring in equipment but the pair of them hadn't spoken to each other yet and Fiona didn't really want to. As soon as work began, Fiona just began to tell everyone how the work should be done. Jack and Alfie were helping digging away land to help with further foundations but Fiona felt their methods were completely and utterly wrong.  
"You seriously dig up land like that?" she said to Jack and Alfie with a frown.  
"Yes…" they both replied.  
"Well it's wrong…" Fiona said.  
"How?" asked Jack.  
"You're not digging up as much as you possibly could." Fiona replied. "Yes, you both fill your buckets, but not enough. In just this short time of watching you, I can already see that how you dig is not efficient." Jack and Alfie were just confused and continued to dig as they were. This angered Fiona and once again she complained at the pair of them.  
"No-one else has complained before about how we dig, not even Miss Jenny has." Alfie said to Fiona. He was clearly annoyed with the bossy fork-lift truck.  
"Well Miss Jenny clearly doesn't know how inefficient you are then." Fiona smirked. "I'll tell her right away." she added as she reversed away. Fiona knew best, well she thought she did but no-one else agreed. She picked on Patrick for how his mixer mixed the cement incorrectly, she picked on Buster for not flattening the roads to her standard and she even picked on Kelly for not lifting a piece of corrugated metal in an efficient and proper way. The Pack was soon losing its rag with Fiona and she'd only been here a few hours. During their lunch break while Fiona was sent back to the warehouse to collect more equipment, the other members of the Pack held a meeting.  
"She's bossy…" began Isobella.  
"That's an understatement…" said Byron. "How can she criticise my brilliant blade?"  
"She's eager to be in control, I'll admit…" Oliver continued. "It's not a good eager though…" The Pack continued to chat about Fiona for an age and soon the foreman came back as their break had finished a while earlier.  
"Why aren't you working?" he asked impatiently.  
"Because we don't want to work with Fiona..." Kelly admitted to the foreman. "She can't keep bossing us about, sir. We all do our work in different ways." The foreman agreed and soon got a lift back to the warehouse from Nelson where he wanted to speak to Miss Jenny immediately.

When he arrived, the foreman discovered that Fiona was busy complaining about the others to Miss Jenny and had been for some time.  
"Do you not understand the word efficiency?" Fiona asked indignantly to Miss Jenny.  
"Of course I do!" Miss Jenny retorted. "Packard and Co. has been efficient for many, many years. It was under my father's leadership and it is under mine."  
"That's doubtful…" Fiona muttered to herself. The foreman soon came in to interrupt the quarrelling.  
"I understand the other members of the Pack aren't so keen on Fiona either, Jenny…" he said to Miss Jenny.  
"I can see why…" Miss Jenny sighed. "The issue is we need her at the site."  
"I do have a name you know!" Fiona grumbled.  
"You've got to earn my respect first…" Miss Jenny said authoritatively. Soon, Miss Jenny, the foreman and Fiona all returned to the site and got back into work. Miss Jenny and the foreman surveyed over the plans with extra precision while Fiona was trying her best to not boss the others about, but wherever she looked, someone was doing something wrong.  
"Must not boss about, must not boss about…" she said to herself with determination but Fiona could not last. She rushed over far too fast while she was lifting crates and then there was trouble.  
"Ned!" Fiona called out. "Don't dig like that!"  
"Fiona!" cried Kelly. "Don't fall over like that!" Fiona didn't understand but she soon did as she toppled over and onto her side with a crash. The crates smashed open and the electric drill crunched loudly as it broke onto the construction site ground. Everyone stopped as they just looked on at Fiona. She was dazed and confused and her fork-lift prongs were bent and bruised. Miss Jenny and the foreman were not happy at all although the other members of the Pack all tried to hide their smiles.  
"FIONA!" called out Miss Jenny. "You have been incredibly rude and have been an absolute hindrance today!" Fiona didn't feel overly sorry for herself. She just wanted the Pack to work efficiently and thought she was doing a service to Miss Jenny and the foreman but obviously she wasn't.  
"All I was trying to do was make the Pack work better…" Fiona whimpered as Miss Jenny looked on crossly.  
"Well…" cut in the foreman. "Think about how you can work better whilst you're at the menders because we can't use you with broken prongs."  
"Of course, sir…" sighed Fiona. "The menders is it…"

A week later, Fiona was all repaired and just stayed in the warehouse all day working as she would without any annoyances from others. The Pack felt great that Fiona wasn't bossing them about and revelled in it all until Miss Jenny brought her back.  
"It needs to be done…" said Miss Jenny. "Sir Topham Hatt gives others a second chance, so I will give Fiona a second chance…"  
"I appreciate it a lot…" smiled Fiona.  
"Good…" said Miss Jenny. "But please can one of you please take leadership while the foreman and myself are busy. Someone needs to." Everyone expected Fiona to volunteer herself but she didn't. Everyone seemed surprised, even Miss Jenny and the foreman were.  
"Kelly…" then said Fiona. "Why don't you? I hear you did years ago, so why not take back the reigns?"  
"Good idea Fiona…" smiled Miss Jenny. "Kelly, you're in charge!" she added as she left to speak to the foreman.  
"Fiona…" said Kelly. "Are you sure about this? You don't want to lead?"  
"I'm certain of it…" Fiona smiled. "I'll just do my work to the best of my ability while you all do the same."  
"To Fiona then!" called Kelly to everyone else. "The newest and not so bossiest member of the Pack! Welcome!" and everyone else cheered as Fiona felt part of the Pack at last.


	2. Ned and the Submarine

Lee's Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends

Stories

**Ned and the Submarine**

Miss Jenny and the Pack had recently moved location once more and were now helping restore a few buildings in the Bluff's Cove area. Ned, the old Steam Shovel is never keen on moving to a new location as he always gets very attached to where he was before, but he has to accept change happens in his job. The rest of the Pack understand what Ned means, and they do miss their old sites, but they have moved on. Today, the Pack were just generally clearing the site ahead of its restoration. Close by was the beach where many Tourists and locals visit on a regular basis, but today, something strange and new was being lowered onto the surface of the sea. It was a funny looking contraption indeed and it puzzled Ned greatly.  
"What is that thing?" he questioned to Miss Jenny.  
"That..." she replied. "...is a Submarine!" Ned still looked puzzled, and it didn't help when Alfie tried to explain what a Submarine was.

"Ned...it...it...goes...under..." he said with an incredible stutter.  
"Under where?" asked Ned.  
"Underwater..." interrupted Miss Jenny. "Now please do get back to work. I expect a lot to be done today..." and with that, everyone returned to work.

It was mid-afternoon and the Pack were now on a break as was Miss Jenny who was tucking into some very nice looking sandwiches. As for the Pack, they just rested and chatted, and then all of a sudden, something came up from the water next to them. The rising water surprised Isobella.  
"Oh my!" she cried.  
"What is it?" asked Jack who was stunned at the sight before him.  
"Its...its...its...a..." stuttered Alfie who was overcome with excitement.  
"Submarine..." continued Ned. Everyone then just watched on as the thing called a Submarine rose from the sea. The water whooshed as the emergence was completed and a grey Submarine gleamed in the sun that was shining in the Bluff's Cove area. Even Miss Jenny was surprised with the Submarine so much so she dropped one of her sandwiches with her surprise.  
"Who are you?" called out Alfie.

"I am Submariner, Second Class J7 K6O...but you can call me K6O for short..." replied the Submarine.

"K6O? That's a strange name!" said Byron.  
"Indeed it is...but that's what I was named years ago...and the Fat Controller is keeping it while I'm here!" replied K6O. He then continued to chat with the Pack and Miss Jenny during their break and told them about how he was here as a new tourist attraction who would provide Submarine rides. He also told how he had been funded by Sir Handel Brown I, Lady Hatt's brother who would be returning soon for his very first tourist trip. Time rapidly passed and Miss Jenny had to stop the conversation as the Pack were now behind schedule. Everyone soon returned to work as K6O went back down below the sea level and went off somewhere else to go and spread the word of his impending tourist ride.

Work was progressing nicely for the Pack on the site at Bluff's Cove, and despite the slight bit of time lost talking to K6O, everything was back on schedule which pleased Miss Jenny immensely, but Ned was get increasingly annoyed by K6O who he felt was ruining the friendships between everyone in the Pack.  
"He's new-fangled nonsense!" he said very loudly to everyone.  
"That's not being nice..." said Oliver, who now liked to be called Olly as it made him seem younger.  
"Don't judge him because of that one meeting, Ned...it's not a fair picture of him your getting!" said Nelson thoughtfully. Ned agreed, but he couldn't help keep thinking about K6O as he'd inadvertently made both Jack and Alfie very excitable, and therefore couldn't work. Patrick and Fiona felt left out because of all the attention he was getting and they were now refusing to work. Buster was also refusing aswell and Nelson was struggling to keep the peace, but even with help from Kelly, it was no use, so Miss Jenny had to intervene. However, today was the day of K6O's first tourist trip and she'd been invited as a guest on the first trip. She couldn't refuse the chance and was at the meeting point where the Fat Controller, Lady Hatt, Mr. Percival, Mrs. Percival and Sir Handel Brown I were there aswell.  
"This is going to be brilliant!" she said to the Fat Controller.

"Indeed it will, Jenny..." he replied just as K6O was ready for them to board.  
"Can everyone board now..." he said very sternly. "The sea-life will be gone before you know it!" Everyone promptly got onboard, and out of the viewing windows they waved goodbye to everyone watching, but Miss Jenny was concerned as she could see the Pack quarreling as K6O departed.  
"Oh dear..." she muttered to herself. "It's not going to get any better..."

Everything onboard K6O was going fine as the first passengers got into their drinks and ate a selection of wonderful snacks from buffet.  
"This is wonderful dear..." said Lady Hatt to her husband.  
"Quite remarkable..." added in Mrs. Percival. Miss Jenny though was still worrying about the Pack as she could see that before they went under the water the quarreling was getting out of hand, and returning to that was not a great thing at all.  
"If only something would make them think about something else rather than K6O..." she said to herself, and then it did.  
"Ooh..." cried K6O. "What was that?"  
"Oh dear..." said his driver. "Something's letting the pressure fall...we're going to have to go back to sea level..." he then added. K6O groaned at the thought of something going wrong on his first trip. The passengers were all soon told of the problem and soon enough, K6O re-emerged from the sea and everyone got out. Everyone was disappointed with what went wrong, but they accepted it and hoped K6O would be repaired soon. Miss Jenny had more on her mind though at this time and quickly made her way back to the Pack to find that everyone was fine.  
"What's happened here?" she asked.  
"We sorted out an agreement..." replied Nelson. "We're going to behave now...we won't let a Submarine get in our way Miss Jenny..." he added.  
"I don't think there will be any need for that!" she replied. "K6O needs to mended and will be away for a while..." Ned's eyes lit up as did Patrick's and Fiona's.  
"Really?" they all said at once.  
"Yes..." replied Miss Jenny simply. Everyone then cheered and Miss Jenny was overwhelmed by the reaction the Pack had made.  
"This has been a very odd few days to say the least..." she muttered to herself.

Eventually, K6O returned just as the Pack finished all their work by Bluff's Cove. He had another 'first trip' again with Miss Jenny once again invited and Sir Handel Brown coming back once more to the delight of everyone else.  
"May I say that here on Sodor, I have never witnesses growth on this scale before. It is truly remarkable." he said. "The work that Bertram and Peregrine put in here is magnificent and it makes Sodor wonderful, so I am glad to have funded this new attraction to Sodor and hope that K6O will be a friend to you all!" Everyone then cheered as the red ribbon was cut and K6O's first trip got underway without any problems this time.


	3. Byron Bulldozes Through

Lee's Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends

Stories

**Byron Bulldozes Through**

Early one morning, the Pack were on their way to work as Miss Jenny had found a work area to build a new Hospice Centre for the far side of the Island. There would plenty of work to do and as ever, everyone would be involved in some capacity. However, this morning there was work for everyone but Byron the Bulldozer. He simply couldn't believe this fact.  
"How is this possible?" he asked to Miss Jenny.  
"I'm not sure..." she replied. "...I can't find anything for you to do at all, Byron...it looks as if you won't be needed at all today..."  
"Not at all?" said Byron's driver.  
"I'm afraid so..." said Miss Jenny sadly before making her way to order everyone else around.  
"Never mind, Byron!" called Kelly from afar. "Have a day off, you'll be fine tomorrow!"  
"Hardly..." grumbled Byron.  
"Come on, lad..." said his driver. "Let's go back to the shed!" and soon enough, Byron slowly but surely left and began to trundle back home.  
"We'll teach them about not having any work for me..." muttered Byron to himself as he progressed slowly back to the shed.

A little later that day at the shed, Byron was visited by Patrick the Cement Mixer who had finished his duties for the day.  
"All right Byron?" he cheered. "I'd love a day off like you've had today!" he then smiled.  
"A day off?" smirked Byron. "I like working! I may be old, but I love to work, Patrick! I can't help that!"  
"It's one day, Byron..." said Patrick. "One day off...that's all...Miss Jenny promised to us that you will have some work to do tomorrow, so cheer up!"  
"Oh good..." smiled Byron widely as his aging face showed off how many years of hard work he'd done. He also loved to be clean, but he was dusty and dirty all over. His paint was beginning to fade, but his spirit for the job was nowhere near as gone. Then, suddenly Byron's driver came into the shed.  
"I've found some work, lad!" he called. "Over at the nearby scrapyard...they just want us to shunt some scrap away..."  
"Perfect..." smiled Byron. "I take it were going straight away?"  
"Ofcourse..." replied his driver.  
"Don't you need to check with Miss Jenny?" asked Patrick. "She doesn't like us working for other people without permission..."  
"It's barely anything..." replied Byron's driver. "We'll be back in no time at all! It's our little secret, Patrick!" he added as he got onboard Byron. With his engine then started, Byron slowly exited the shed and was off to the nearby scrapyard. Later on when a few others of the Pack returned, Miss Jenny was confused to not see Byron in the shed.  
"Where has he gone?" she asked. "It's getting dark, he can't work out this late!"  
"He's gone to the Scrapyard...the local one..." revealed Patrick. "His driver found the work for him..." he added feeling nervous about telling Miss Jenny the truth and revealing the secret.  
"The Scrapyard?" said Miss Jenny. "I never said yes to this at all!" she then said furiously as in the distance, there was a faint hum of Byron's engine. Slowly, he came into view and Miss Jenny just stood waiting, arms folded with a scowl on her face.  
"I love to work!" beamed Byron widely as he came to a stop. His smile soon vanished as he and his driver saw Miss Jenny not looking best pleased at all.  
"Byron! You have disobeyed orders! What do you have to say for yourself?" she said furiously. Byron didn't dare answer, so he let his driver take the brunt of Miss Jenny's wrath.  
"We want to work, Miss Jenny..." said Byron's driver. "I was just doing what was best for Byron..."  
"I need to know these things!" retorted Miss Jenny. "For this, you will not be working tomorrow! You even had work ready, so I forbid you from leaving the shed!"  
"But...b...Miss Jenny..." pleaded Byron.  
"My decision is final..." said Miss Jenny firmly. "I'll see you in a couple of days at the Construction Site...until then, goodbye!"

The following morning, Byron woke up angrily to see he was all on his own in the shed.  
"How dare she do this to me?" he asked to himself. "I'm a Bulldozer! Bulldozers are important!" he then said furiously before being interrupted by his driver who'd just entered the shed.  
"I know were banned from leaving here, Byron..." he said. "...but we need to work...so were going out on the road!"  
"But what will Miss Jenny say?" asked Byron.  
"Let's not bother about her..." replied his driver as he got aboard Byron. Soon, with his engine humming, Byron slowly made his way out of the shed. Leaving the Pack compound, he made his way onto the open road in search of work.  
"Off we go!" cheered Byron as he slowly went along the road. "This feels brilliant!" he added as he slowly whirred along. His caterpillar tracks slowly went along the road and behind him developed a big queue of traffic. He was holding up Cordelia the Coach, Bertie the Bus and many other vehicles too. They couldn't overtake on this narrow road as Byron was simply too wide.  
"Hurry up!" called Cordelia. "My passengers can't wait much longer!"  
"Pah!" replied Byron. "I am actually being useful! Your passengers can wait!" he added. Cordelia was shocked but still couldn't do a thing. Thankfully, another road came into view all of the traffic behind Byron took that route, even if it wasn't where they should be going. They simply weren't prepared to wait any longer.  
"Good riddance!" smiled Byron's driver. "They clog up the roads no end!"

Further along the roads, Byron, was nearing a crossroads. He was still going as slowly as before and had no intention of speeding up. Ahead, he could see traffic waiting patiently as they gave way to each other and acting as civilised as possible.  
"Silly nonsense!" grunted Byron.  
"We have to stop aswell..." said Byron's driver. "We _have_ to..."  
"But why?" asked Byron.  
"Because we do!" replied his driver, but soon there developed a problem. As Byron began to slow down a little, something jammed. His brakes weren't working. "Oh no!" cried Byron's driver as he tried whatever he could to stop Byron, but Byron didn't care at all.  
"The traffic will part for us! No need to worry!" he said and indeed the traffic did part. With Byron's horn blaring out, the drivers soon gathered what was wrong, but at the crossroads there was a further problem. Caroline, the Cricketer's car had stalled in the middle of the crossroads.  
"Not now! Not now!" called her driver as he tried to bring her back into life. Her engine hissed and whirred but it was no use at all.  
"It's not working!" cried Caroline. "I'm stuck!"  
"Look out!" then cried Byron's driver as he got ever nearer. Caroline's driver saw that it was too late to save Caroline and he abandoned her for his own safety.  
"Don't leave me!" she cried, but it was too late. SMASH went Byron's blade into the side of Caroline. Glass shattered everywhere and because Byron couldn't stop, he carried on with Caroline firmly placed at an awkward angle on his blade.  
"I'm so sorry!" called Byron. "I didn't mean to do this!  
"That doesn't make this any better!" called Caroline as her body scratched along the road causing sparks to fly everywhere. She was leaving an indent into the road and the concrete was beginning to split. This was becoming very dangerous indeed. Byron's driver was still trying frantically to get the brakes working but they wouldn't budge. For Byron, the weight of Caroline on his blade was hurting him so much he ached a lot.  
"Please stop!" pleaded Byron to his driver.  
"I can't!" he replied but then suddenly, Byron's engine began to splutter.  
"Thank goodness!" sighed Caroline. "You're running out of Petrol! Finally!" and soon enough, with his engine spluttering louder and louder, Byron came to a stop. Caroline was still at an odd angle but was thankful her paint work wasn't being scratched anymore. However, the trouble on the roads Byron and his driver had caused was about to catch up on them as two familiar figures came into view. The Fat Controller and Miss Jenny had arrived, and didn't look happy at all...

"What on Earth were you thinking, Byron?" boomed the Fat Controller angrily. "You have caused confusion and delay! This damage will cost a lot to repair!"  
"I'm sorry, Sir..." replied Byron who didn't want to look the Fat Controller in the eye as he could tell he was fuming with anger.  
"This is just beyond ridiculous Byron..." then said Miss Jenny. "I banned you from even leaving the shed today, and then you do this! I am disappointed in you!"  
"I am really sorry..." apologised Byron.  
"Sorry isn't good enough..." fumed the Fat Controller. "I think Miss Jenny will agree with me on this and you will be banned from service until the next project is arranged for the Pack..."  
"And that's going to be a few weeks..." added Miss Jenny. "The delay on the Hospice is now severe as we will have to clear up your mess here, Byron! I am not happy with you in the slightest, and the same applies to you too driver!"  
"I'm sorry, Miss Jenny..." he then apologised, but it was too late now to apologise now as the damage had been done. It took a long while to clear up the roads and take Byron back to the shed, but when he was there, all he could do was sulk.  
"I'm such a silly idiot!" he grumbled to himself.  
"You'll learn, Byron..." said Miss Jenny before closing the shed door on him.

As time went on and the weeks passed by, Byron grew accustomed to living in the shed all day long. Even though the others still went in the shed at night with him, they didn't speak to him at all. Byron was all alone, but he knew what he and his driver had done was wrong. Some days, he could hear Caroline's horn beep in the distance, so he knew she was alright atleast, but Byron wished he'd listened all that time ago when he was told to relax on a day off as nothing wrong can possibly happen.  
"If only I'd listened..." he muttered to himself. "If only..."


	4. Kangaroo Kelly

Lee's Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends

Stories

**Kangaroo Kelly**

Kelly the Crane is the oldest member of the Pack and is the proudest of them all. He had been bought into the Packard & Co. Company by Miss Jenny's Father many years ago and was now showing his age, but Kelly didn't care. He's soldiered on and is still very useful indeed, although Kelly has developed a wibble and a wobble of late. He shakes very randomly and it makes Kelly feel old, too old to continue working alongside his friends. Miss Jenny was becoming concerned as Kelly was making it clear he didn't want to work until his wibble was fixed.

The next day, the Pack were off to a new construction site but it became apparent early on that Kelly was struggling a lot. His wibble was shaking him violently about and he couldn't cope at all.  
"Someone please help!" called Kelly as the others passed him by with ease. Isobella was deeply concerned for Kelly but knew she was needed at the construction site immediately. Then, as Kelly struggled even more, Max and Monty came rushing past him.  
"Look who it is!" smiled Max.  
"It's Kangaroo Kelly!" laughed Monty. "No-one jumps about as much as him!"  
"I can't help this!" protested Kelly weakly.  
"Ofcourse not!" laughed Max as he spun his wheels and launched mud right onto Kelly. He and Monty then began to laugh as they sped away. Kelly felt awful and slowly carried on. Miss Jenny had seen everything from her Land Rover and she wasn't pleased with Max and Monty's behaviour at all. When she caught up with them she told them off.  
"How dare you make fun of Kelly!" she shouted. "He is far more useful than you two combined and I don't want you making fun of him ever again!"  
"Yes Miss Jenny…" said Max and Monty. They knew they weren't really listening to her and knew they were going to make even more fun of Kelly while his wibble and wobble remained. As Miss Jenny left to talk with the other Pack members, Max and Monty just laughed to themselves as they saw Kelly slowly but surely catch up with everyone. He lurched forward one last time as he finally came to a halt.  
"Phew…" sighed Kelly. "Stopped at last…"

When the day's work was done and everyone went home to the shed, Kelly was resting in his hold with Miss Jenny looking him over as her concerns got even more apparent.  
"Kelly, I'm worried for you…" she said. "This wobble is causing a lot of delay for us all as we need you there quickly."  
"I'm sorry Miss Jenny…" pleaded Kelly. "…but I can't help it…"  
"I know that…" replied Miss Jenny. "…and this is why I brought in help. I hope he can fix you! He's an expert…" Kelly smiled as he thought he'd finally get rid of his annoying wobble. The expert however couldn't find the problem and as a result couldn't fix it.  
"I'm sorry…" he apologised. "…but you'll have to cope with it for now." Kelly and Miss Jenny were deeply disappointed. When work resumed the following morning, Kelly once more lurched out of the shed with his wibble and wobble seemingly worse than ever. Miss Jenny was driving him this time to see if she could find the problem, but like everyone else, she was stumped. The teasing Kelly faced from Max and Monty continued as they passed him by once more.  
"Kangaroo Kelly! Kangaroo Kelly!" they both sang. "If he carries on wobbling, he might aswell be jelly!"  
"I've told them before…" seethed Miss Jenny. "They'll be punished this time, I promise Kelly…"  
"I don't care…" shrugged Kelly. "I just want to be fixed…" he added as he lurched along to work once more. The trek to the construction site for Kelly took a long time and along the way passed a junction where the Pack had to cross some rails. Buster went first as he was usually the slowest, and the rest of the Pack followed. Isobella was the last one to pass over the rails but then there was a problem. Her rear right tyre had caught in the groove between the rails.  
"Ooh…" she cried. "I'm stuck!"  
"Isobella's in trouble!" shouted Kelly. "We must help!"  
"But you're not quick enough!" said Miss Jenny as Kelly lurched once more. This time, it was a violent lurch and even with a seatbelt on, Miss Jenny was almost flung from her seat. In the distance as Isobella tried to free herself, Max and Monty just sang on once more.  
"Kangaroo Kelly! Kangaroo Kelly! If he carries on wobbling, he might aswell be jelly!" they chortled. Isobella was still stuck and things only got worse when in the distance along the track, a train whistle was heard…

The worries began to set in properly when Isobella realised the impending train along the lines. Whatever she tried, her tyre was simply stuck in the groove between the rails.  
"Someone help!" Isobella cried once more but no-one else was brave enough to try. In the distance, it became apparent that the engine nearing the stuck Isobella was Toby with Henrietta. He couldn't see that far ahead of him and therefore wouldn't spot Isobella until the last moment. Kelly meanwhile was still lurching forward and between him and Miss Jenny, they decided to plough on and push Isobella to safety.  
"We're here to help!" cried Kelly as he lurched once more. Max and Monty kept singing their song as Kelly eventually made his way up to Isobella. He buffed into the back of her with a great lurch.  
"Kelly!" Isobella sighed with relief. "I'm so glad you're here!"  
"Well the Kangaroo eventually catches up!" Kelly laughed. Miss Jenny smiled as she and Kelly pushed forward and even with the wibbles, wobbles and lurches Kelly managed to free Isobella and even manoeuvre over the rails themselves. It was just in the nick of time as Toby saw them just move free of the tracks only moments earlier.  
"Thank goodness!" sighed Toby as he passed by.  
"What a relief!" smiled Henrietta. "No unexpected accidents atleast!" she added as Toby rang his bell and continued on. Everyone else in the Pack cheered loudly and celebrated as Kelly had saved Isobella. Even Max and Monty were impressed.  
"The Kangaroo could actually do something…" they muttered to themselves. "He's not like jelly at all…"  
"No…" boomed Miss Jenny. "He's a very useful crane! And you two are very mean dump trucks!"  
"We didn't mean any harm!" shrugged Max.  
"It was only a bit of fun!" added Monty.  
"Well you went too far!" boomed Miss Jenny. "I don't expect to see you two at the construction site now for a few days! You're suspended!"

With Max and Monty now suspended for a few days, the Pack went to extra work and ensure the build would be done much sooner. Kelly was also missing from the construction site as Miss Jenny had sent two new experts along to go and fix his weird wobble and lurches. It didn't take too long before they found the problem and fixed it and Kelly and Miss Jenny were both very pleased as Kelly was now back to normal.  
"I'm no longer a bouncy Kangaroo!" he smiled although secretly missing his new-found nickname. At first the teasing had hurt him personally, but Kelly soon grew fond of the name. Every so often he pretends the wibble has come back so someone can call him by the nickname. Miss Jenny though was beyond pleased that Kelly was back to normal and was seemingly happier than he'd been in a long time.  
"Kangaroo Kelly…" she muttered to herself. "Welcome back to the Pack…"


End file.
